


In Wildest Dreams (I Never Dreamed of This)

by Merlins_Lancelot



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Weddings, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_Lancelot/pseuds/Merlins_Lancelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gentleman's name appears in the papers only three times; when he's born, when he marries, and when he dies. Harry Hart's name, as it turns out, appears in the papers five times. </p>
<p>This work is a gift for tumblr user dirtydancy, my wonderful 100th follower :) Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Wildest Dreams (I Never Dreamed of This)

_Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in_  
_And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will_

 

"A gentleman's name should appear in the papers only three times; when he is born, when he marries, and when he dies," Harry tells him and Eggsy cannot bring himself to ask if Harry's already had that second mention. He doesn't need to, though, because Harry knows, as he knows everything else about Eggsy, and smiles warmly at him.

"I'm afraid I have been waiting too long to find someone to enjoy that particular honor with. I fear time has rather past me by on that front."  _I'm alone._

"Any regrets?" Eggsy asked.  _Has there ever been anyone else?_ _  
_

"None whatsoever. Just makes me wonder sometimes, if I hadn't let time run out."  _Tell me there's time for us._ _  
_

"Well, I wouldn't say that time has run out. I wouldn't say that at all."  _There's all the time in the world._ _  
_

"How would you know? You're young, with your whole life ahead of you. That's why I'm so determined that you don't waste it," Harry explained.  _You're too young and beautiful for someone like me._

"Well, how's about I spend it with you, then?"  _Don't tell me what I want._

"Eggsy, don't be ridiculous," Harry sighed and Eggsy rose from his chair and offered a hand to Harry, who took it and stood before him. Once Harry was standing, Eggsy sat on the desk, wrapping his legs around Harry's thighs, trapping him.

"I'm not ridiculous. Don't tell me I am just cos' you think I'll go away, I won't." And Harry smiled sweetly at this- _his_ \- beautiful boy.

"Alright then, you're not ridiculous. You're lovely. And I have 24 uninterrupted hours with you," Harry sighed and Eggsy leaned in, licking his lips in anticipation.

"I'm not nearly as lovely as you," Eggsy whispered throatily and kissed Harry hungrily as though his life depended on it. Harry kissed back, moaning desperately into Eggsy's mouth before pulling away briefly to clarify what was on his mind.

"This isn't just one night."  _Don't leave me._

"Never. I meant what I said about spending my time with you."  _Never._

"Good. Then allow me to take you to bed," Harry said, and lifted Eggsy off the desk, and Eggsy responded by wrapping his legs tightly around Harry's waist. 

"Your so strong. You'll never let me fall," Eggsy moaned, leaning in to kiss Harry's neck slowly and deliberately and Harry smiled, trying not to thrust in to Eggsy as he walked.

"Never. You are always safe with me."  _I love you._

"I know. It's why I want you so badly."  _I love you too._

Harry could not find the words to reply with all the gratitude and love he felt, so he gently placed Eggsy on the bed and undressed him, with the intent of pleasuring the boy to his wits end, and tasting every inch of his soft, perfect skin. 

_"I love you Harry."_

_"I love you too Eggsy."_

 

_Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again  
And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

 

"Well this ain't that kind of movie," Valentine said, and Eggsy's scream was wrung from his throat before Valentine even took the shot, because he  _knew._  He knew what was about to happen, knew he couldn't stop it, and knew he would never have a chance to see his love again. He sat back in the chair and tried not to cry, sure that Merlin was watching somehow, and winced. He fought the awful urge to laugh, thinking that Harry was dead and all that Eggsy had to remember him by was how difficult it was to sit down. So he stood, had a drink, and raced to headquarters as quickly as possible. And things were looking up, until Arthur tried to kill him, and turned out to be in Valentine's pocket. Eggsy had to fight to keep his rage in check at that moment- Harry was dead, all because of someone he had trusted to protect his life. And now he was gone. The injustice of it all stung like a slap in the face, but Eggsy remained calm, only allowing his voice to reflect a fraction of the pain he was feeling when he leaned in and made sure the last words the traitorous bastard heard were of loyalty and love to the man Arthur was responsible for killing.

" _I'd rather be with Harry, thanks."_

And then, with a pain in his backside that he couldn't quite shake, and the image of his dead love fresh behind his eyelids, he ran off with Merlin and Roxy to save the world. They'd been off the ground for twenty minutes, headed back to headquarters, when Merlin tells him to check the obituaries in that morning's paper, and sure enough, less than 24 hours after he hit the pavement, Harry Hart's name was in the paper for the second and final time.

 

And Eggsy broke, like a freaking levy in a hurricane. He was crying and shaking in Merlin's arms, with a concerned and quite confused Roxy staring at them both. Merlin couldn't make out much in the muffled noises Eggsy was making but he thought he heard

"I promised he wasn't out of time. He only got two." And Merlin could do nothing but rub his back soothingly and try not to curse his dead friend to hell and back for leaving Eggsy alone. It wasn't Harry's fault, he knew, but still the resentment was there.

Eggsy eventually passed into a fitful sleep, and Merlin took it upon himself to ensure that Eggsy was placed in the bed he had shared with Harry, to grant him a few moments peace before horrible reality set in once more.

 

 

**Six Months Later**

 

"Eggsy, come to my office please, I have something to show you," Merlin said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Sure thing, bruv, on my way," Eggsy sighed heavily, and strolled down to Merlin's office, only hurrying past the office that used to belong to Galahad, before pushing open the door to the quartermaster's technology-filled lair. "What's up, Merlin?" Eggsy asked, only realizing now that he was speaking to another human being just how tired he sounded.

"I distinctly remember you being rather upset that Harry had only had his name in the paper twice, and, well, I thought you should see this," Merlin said, lips twitching in to a smile as he handed Eggsy the paper. The headline caught Eggsy's eye and glued him to where he stood.

 

_This love is good, this love is bad_

 

_**Survivor of Valentine Massacre Found In Kentucky Positively Identified As Harry**_   _ **Hart**_

 

_This love is alive back from the dead_

 

"Merlin...is this real?" Eggsy was shaking.

"I have done extensive research on this and I can confirm that it is, in fact real, my dear boy. Would you like to come with me?" Merlin asked, and Eggsy nodded furiously. 

"Yeah, I do."

"Good, let's go," Merlin said and they both abandoned propriety in favor of sprinting to the Kingsman jet, and lifting off at a much more rapid rate than is strictly recommended by manufacturers.

 

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

 

They did not land at a hospital, opting instead for a strip of land not nearly far enough from the church where it all happened, in Eggsy's opinion, but when picking up an agent who has been positively confirmed on international news, compromises must be made, according to Merlin. It didn't matter though, because walking slowly toward the plane, bearing no trace of his misadventures except for a thin red scar across his temple, was Harry Hart, and Eggsy was off the plane like a shot, and flung himself into Harry's waiting arms. 

"I love you," are the first words in Eggsy's ear and he relaxes, holding Harry close to him and running trembling hands through that wavy brown hair he so loved.

"I love you too. I'm so glad you're alive, I can barely stand," Eggsy is laughing and crying and kissing Harry and Harry is kissing him back and they are holding each other up because the wait has been long and the relief is too much for them to bear. They sat near the back of the plane, legs intertwined, tangled limbs and soft kisses interrupting limited conversation.

Harry stops kissing him, as they are about to land, just long enough to say

"Marry me."

"Yes."

They kiss, and Eggsy believes the world is at last at peace.

 

_Been losing grip,_  
_oh, sinking ships_  
 _You showed up just in time_

 

**Three Months Later**

 

The wedding is beautiful, with a small audience of Michelle, Merlin, Roxy, Daisy and the knights, of course come too. Harry opts for a navy blue suit with white accents, and Eggsy is the opposite, looking as much the part of the bride as possible in a white suit accented with navy blue. As Percival, who agreed to officiate, tries to get through his speech, they can't stop making eyes at each other.

 

_You look so beautiful._

_So do you._

And when they kiss, as a married couple at last, Merlin does not hesitate to check the paper for the announcement, and sure enough:

_Harry Hart and Gary Unwin are wed today in a small ceremony surrounded by their closest friends and family._

"You kept your promise," Merlin whispered to Eggsy at the reception and showed him the announcement right before their first dance. Eggsy beamed like the sun, and Harry knew Merlin was to blame when his husband couldn't keep the smile off his face all through the night.

 

_in wildest dreams_

_I never dreamed of this_

 

 

**Twenty Five Years Later**

 

_**Harry Hart, of the notable Hart family, died this morning. He is survived by his husband Gary and their three children Roxanne, Lee, and Amelie.** _

 

_Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you  
But you're still gone, gone, gone_

 

"Eggsy, I'm sorry," Merlin said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"It's alright Merlin. We all knew he was going to go for real at some point, didn't we?"

"Yes, but Eggsy, he was your husband, I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. I'm lucky though, if I think about it. I got 25 more years with him than I thought I'd get. And that will have to be enough."

 

Merlin left him then, and after he finished the dishes and turned off all the lights, when he was laying in their bed all by himself and the tears began to fall, he reached over to the side of the bed where Harry used to lie, and whispered,

 

"I promised you three times. You gave me five. Always more than I ever dreamed of, you were. Goodnight Harry."

 

_**Gary Unwin passed peacefully in his sleep this morning, remarkably less than 24 hours after the passing if his late husband, Harry Hart. He is survived by his three children, Roxanne, Lee, and Amelie.** _

 

_This love left a permanent mark_

_This love is glowing in the dark_

_ These hands had to let it go free _

_And this love came back to me  _

 

 


End file.
